The process of determining the physical location of devices that emit radio frequency (RF) energy is known as geolocation. Many techniques exist for geolocation of RF emitters. A common geolocation technique is known as time-difference-of-arrival (TDOA). Classically, geolocation via TDOA is accomplished by simultaneously acquiring the RF emitter's signal at a multiplicity of sensors that are at different, and known, locations. The TDOA between any pair of the multiplicity of sensors is the difference in the time it takes the RF energy to propagate from its point of origin to each of the two sensors. The measurement of the TDOA between two sensors in two dimensions of known location yields a hyperbola with the two sensors coincident with the foci of the hyperbola. The hyperbola yields a multiplicity of locations that the RF energy could have emanated from. Deriving multiple hyperbolas from other pairs of sensors will produce a unique location from which the RF energy emanated. Geolocation of a RF emitter with TDOA in two dimensions requires that the signal be received with a sensor at a minimum of three distinct geographic locations. Each pair of sensors yields a hyperbola as the potential source of RF energy. Geolocation of a RF emitter with TDOA in three dimensions requires that the signal be received with a sensor at a minimum of four distinct geographic locations. Each pair of sensors yields a hyperboloid as a surface as the potential source of RF energy. In this specification we will disclose methods and apparatus for geolocating signals that possess timing properties that are very common in commercial wireless telecommunications with a single sensor in an iterative fashion. Additionally, we disclose methods and apparatus for geolocating signals with two or more sensors in an iterative fashion.